CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
The present patent application is one of a group of copending applications which concern the same overall personal computer system but which individually claim different inventive concepts embodied in such personal computer system. These related patent applications are specifically incorporated by reference herein, and are more particularly described as follows:
(1) Application Ser. No. 07/854,171, still pending entitled "Method for Providing Conditional Cascading in a Computer System", the inventors being Bloomfield et al; PA1 (2) Application Ser. No. 07/854,257, still pending entitled "Method for Providing Size Adjustment for a Maximized Window in a Computer System Graphical User Interface", the inventor being Bloomfield; PA1 (3) Application Ser. No. 07/855,369, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,844 entitled "Palette Manager In A Graphical User Interface Computer System", the inventors being Bloomfield et al.; PA1 (4) Application Ser. No. 996,983, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,550 entitled "User-Modifiable Popup Menus For Object Oriented Behavior", the inventor being Bloomfield; PA1 (5) Application Ser. No. 996,422, now abandoned entitled "Method Of Transferring Programs From Action Oriented GUI Paradigm To Object Oriented GUI Paradigm", the inventor being Bloomfield.; PA1 (6) Application Ser. No. 08/263,906, still pending entitled "Apparatus And Method For Manipulating An Object In A Computer System Graphical User Interface", the inventors being Bloomfield et al.; and PA1 (7) Application Ser. No. 07/855,366, now abandoned entitled "Method For Providing A Readily Distinguishable Template And Means Of Duplication Thereof In A Computer System Graphical User Interface" filed 20 Mar. 1992, the inventors being Bloomfield et al.